The True Rinnegan
by The Akashain
Summary: This is my idea of how to really create the Rinnegan and the true history of the Byakugan in Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.


**A/N: Okay so I want to write a quick author's note, I write in third person and I am atrocious at writing any form of lengthy dialogue, also due to my lack of prior experience this story may not be as good as you hope. All critiques are welcome and please enjoy!**

They say the Hyuga clan holds a secret, a secret so deadly that if someone were to get a hold of it the entire world would be in danger. A secret more powerful than the famous Byakugan and with greater power than the dreaded Sharingan. They hold the secret of how to create the legendary Rinnegan. A secret only shared between the highest rank of the head family of the Hyuga and the Hokage him/herself. But there is one more who knows of the secret, and that is where our story begins.

It was a time long before The Fourth Great Ninja War, before the destruction of Konoha, before Tsunade became the Hokage and even before the chunin exams that ended with an attack from Orochimaru. We are going to a time where a young Hinata was only training in hopes to impress Naruto. Hinata, a young girl with extraordinary ability, with only one thing stopping her; her hopeless obsession with Naruto.

It was a warm night, the moon was full and our young Hinata was once again up late thinking of Naruto. She laid in her bed, staring at the stars through her window when she heard very slight footsteps. At first she thought nothing of it, it wasn't uncommon for the elders of her clan to be up past moon rise, but this one conversation peaked her interest. There was one line that mainly caught her attention, it was the line "we cannot let the other clans find out about the hidden scroll. With the Uchiha clan gone and threats of other villages attacking, the entirety of Konoha is in turmoil. If another clan was to find it then the village could be destroyed, or even the entire Nation of Fire!"

Now, with the idea that this secret is dangerous enough to destroy the village, someone as timid as Hinata would normally avoid the scroll. But because Hinata's mind was on Naruto she thought of only one thing at hearing this, " _if I was able to become more powerful then maybe Naruto-kun would finally notice me_." And a thought like that was just enough to convince the young Hinata to try and find the source of the power.

With a swift and silent movement Hinata was soon following the two as they spoke about the scroll and slowly moved to where it was hidden. It took a while to reach the scroll, with many twists and turns and sudden bumps. At one point Hinata was almost caught. While following the two that will lead her to impressing Naruto the floor had made a tiny creak, nothing big, but enough to alert the two, good thing she knew her own Byakugan's weakness and was able to hide in time. Where after that she waited for them to lose suspicion and continued to follow them.

At least this was Hinata's first real chance to explore the village, granted this was also the most stressful moment of her young life and she didn't avert her attention from the two she was following. Her own Byakugan watching their eyes in hopes they wouldn't use theirs. This must of been her lucky night though, because there was only that one incident while following them.

This journey of theirs brought them around a few key points of the village, probably to lead anyone following them off the trail. They passed the Hokage's building where you could hear the old man sleeping from all the way outside. Passed the currently closed Ichiraku's Ramen Place and even past Naruto's home, where Hinata had to stop and gaze at the mystical beauty that is where Naruto rests. This journey ended at the training grounds, where the two clan heads moved specific rocks into specific locations, creating a Yin Yang symbol in the ground, which split off showing a full hidden staircase.

Knowing not to follow the two into a cramped location, Hinata stayed hidden outside for what felt like eons. After almost falling asleep twice and getting briefly attacked by a frenzied squirrel Hinata finally heard the familiar sound of footsteps. Springing to life Hinata quickly hid behind the tree that was currently home to that particularly vicious squirrel. Watching at the two walk away Hinata quickly ran for the stones and began placing them in the Yin Yang pattern. Having memorized the exact placement while waiting she had no trouble remembering where to put said stones.

In a matter of minutes Hinata was able to uncover the entrance to where the scroll was hidden. Sprinting down the stairs she made it to the room, with one thing in the centre, almost instantly. In the centre of the room laid a chest made of gold and silver, a sight no one would ever expect to see in their short life.

Carefully walking towards the chest Hinata opened it up and saw what was inside, a scroll. Not just any scroll, a scroll that looked hundreds of years old, maybe even a thousand. Held closed by a stone of emerald, Hinata hastily removed said stone and opened the scroll. What she read next was something no one would ever be prepared to read in their life.

"The Rinnegan. A tool so powerful that someone who bears it could single handedly destroy an entire nation or even the world. A tool used by only one, The Sage of The Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki himself. There is only one way to achieve this power, by fusing the blood of the Senju and their famous Byakugan and the Uchiha and their infamous Sharingan. Sadly a power this great is no longer as easily obtainable. What was once one bloodline is now two. Most would know that The Sage of The Six Paths had two children. One now known as the Uchiha and the other known as the Senju. The Uchiha were very careful with their bloodline, making sure an Uchiha would always marry an Uchiha to preserve the Sharingan, with the first Uchiha as an exception. The Senju were not always so careful, they didn't have such strict rules and due to this the grandchildren of the first Senju's were different, one obtained the Byakugan while the other obtained the ability to use wood style jutsu. So a new name was given to the younger son, the one with the Byakugan. This son was known as the Hyuga. Sadly for many a generation the Hyuga did not have rules for who their children would marry, and the Byakugan slowly faded in power, the same happened to the Senju. The Hyuga eventually learned of their powers weakening and created rules to preserve it, but it wasn't until after the Byakugan was at the point where it could no longer reach it's ultimate state, the Infinite Byakugan, which had the appearance of The Eight Trigrams in the eye. There is still another form of the Byakugan, which is made by fusing Hyuga blood and Ōtsutsuki blood. This is because it was most common for Hyuga's to marry members of the Ōtsutsuki before appropriate rules were in place. This second form is known as the Tenseigan, which is weaker, but comparable, to the Infinite Byakugan. Now there is only one way to recreate the Rinnegan, that would be to somehow fuse the blood of the Mangekyo Sharingan, the wood style of the Senju, and the Byakugan. By doing that one would be able to recreate the Infinite Byakugan and restore the original Hyuga and Senju clans, or even create a new clan who wields the Rinnegan. But with a power this great, there will always be the risk that it may fall into the wrong hands."

The Scroll ends there. Hinata sits in silence trying to comprehend what she has just read. She was about to rise when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well would you look at that. The secret to the Rinnegan, right here in what was once my own village." The deep voice exclaims in slight amazement at what has been found.

Hinata whips around to see what has managed to follow her into this secret location. In front of her is a man, a man much taller than her, wearing a clock as dark as evil itself, with red clouds on it that goes down to his feet. She slowly looked up and saw his face, or at least where his face should be. The man was wearing an orange mask with a swirl pattern on it the leads into an opening for an eye, an eye which contains one of the three powers spoken of in the scroll, the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Well, I would have to thank you for leading me here. But I will have to be taking that for now. Don't want it falling into the 'wrong hands.'" And with that the mysterious man grabbed the scroll and disappeared into thin air, leaving Hinata standing there. It didn't take long for Hinata to process what had just happened, she had just lead someone with enough power to destroy the village, to the scroll which would give him the power to dissolve the world. And this incident was only beginning of what would be the colossal incident that may conclude with the demolition of everything Hinata has ever known.


End file.
